Aishiteru
by KRzinhAxD
Summary: [OneShot]InuYasha reage que está apaixonado pela Kagome, e que no começo não havia percebido isso. Então, este faz de tudo para conquistar a garota... [Especialmente para a Kagome K chan e Sanne Cb!]


**Ohayo, pessoal! xDD**

**Bem... tentei escrever uma OneShot...**

**Espero que gostem bastante! É a minha primeira... Huahuahua...**

**Especialmente para a Kagome K-chan e Sanne Cb!(Migas, amo muito vocês!)**

**Mas espero que todos que lerem deixem uma review... xPP**

**Bom, chega de conversa! Vamos para a fic? xDD**

"_Aishiteru..."_

**Capítulo primeiro e último... xDD**

InuYasha estava na balada, curtindo e assistindo as garotas que dançavam na pista. De repente, o rapaz soltou uma exclamação de alegria; encontrara uma garota perfeitíssima! Rindo marotamente, InuYasha saiu do seu lugar e se aproximou daquela garota. Colocando a mão levemente no ombro, levou a sua boca para os ouvidos dela.

InuYasha:Está a fim de dançar comigo?

A garota não respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto, e esboçou um sorriso. Quando InuYasha viu o rosto da garota, quase caiu pra trás. Era a Kagome. Mas estava muito diferente do que antes. Estava mais bonita, e mais atraente. InuYasha ficou de boca aberta, e ficou sem palavras.

Kagome:Quanto tempo, InuYasha!

InuYasha:Hã? Ah... é... mesmo...

Kagome:Ah, lá vem o Kouga!(sorriso)

Kouga:Kagomezinha! Tudo bem com você, amor?

Kagome:Claro! Chuac!(beijinho na bochecha)

InuYasha: ...

InuYasha ficou assustado vendo o "casal". Kagome não era de namorar pessoas, gostava de ficar sozinha, e com suas amigas. Mas agora mudara tudo. E algum tempo atrás, Kagome tinha uma queda pelo InuYasha. Porém, este não correspondia ao seu amor. InuYasha ficou no meio da pista, a meditar sobre o passado, na frente da Kagome e do tal de Kouga:

_#Flashback#_

_InuYasha e Kagome andavam de bicicleta no parque. Pareciam estar muito felizes. Mas, logo ficaram exaustos e resolveram sentar-se no banco. Kagome virou o rosto para o InuYasha, e sorriu._

_Kagome:Ei, InuYasha, já pensou nós dois, casados?_

_InuYasha:Nani? Hahaha..._

_Kagome:O que foi? Falei alguma coisa errada?_

_InuYasha:Hai... isso é impossível, Kagome!_

_Kagome:Hum... por quê?_

_InuYasha:Oras... a gente não se combina! _

_Kagome:Nani? Mas..._

_InuYasha:Nós dois somos apenas amigos. Amigos, K-chan. Não podemos nos casar, isso é um absurdo! Onde já se viu?_

_Kagome:Então... quer dizer que você não gosta de mim?_

_InuYasha:Mas é claro que não! Você é apenas uma amiga. Grande amiga. Não é mais do que isso, e talvez nunca será._

_Kagome:Mas... eu gosto de você... não como amigo... mas... bem mais que isso..._

_InuYasha:Então trate de não gostar mais. É um conselho meu pra você não ficar triste. Não quis te ofender, tá?_

_Kagome:Pois você já me ofendeu agora!_

_E dizendo isso, Kagome levantou-se do banco, e saiu andando. Parecia que estava chorando. InuYasha sentiu o coração esfriar, sentiu tristeza. Tentou chamar a Kagome, segurá-la... mas não teve coragem. Deixou a garota ir embora..._

_#Fim do Flashback#_

InuYasha ficou triste outra vez, ao pensar sobre o passado. Mas agora a Kagome parecia estar feliz, já conseguira um namorado e estava mais bonita do que antes. InuYasha sentiu, do nada, ciúmes de Kagome. Não queria que ela estivesse namorando um cara que jamais conheceu, e nem queria conhecer. Logo, alguém apareceu para interromper-lhe os pensamentos. Era a própria Kagome. Esta sorriu, e segurou o pulso de InuYasha.

Kagome:Não quer vir sentar conosco?

InuYasha:Hã? Ah... sim... claro...

Os dois chegaram na mesa, e Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Kouga. Este abriu o braço e enlaçou os ombros da garota. InuYasha sentiu-se furioso, então, apertou os punhos para se acalmar.

Kagome:Então... como você já deve ter percebido... este é o Kouga, meu namorado.

Kouga:Prazer.

InuYasha:(emburrado)Prazer. Meu nome é InuYasha Taisho.

Kouga:Hum...

Kagome:Ai, Kouga... tô muito cansada...

Kouga:Ah, é? Então, vamos voltar pra casa, já está tarde!

Kagome:Tá bom... a gente já vai indo, InuYasha...

InuYasha:Tá. Ja ne.

Kouga:Foi um prazer conhecer você, InuYasha!

InuYasha:(olhando feio)É, eu também.

Kagome lançou-lhe mais um sorriso, e saiu da balada, agarrada pelo Kouga. InuYasha ficou furioso ao vê-los assim, então virou a cara e fez uma expressão decidida.

InuYasha:É isso, InuYasha... VOU SEGUÍ-LOS! HAHAHA...

Ao terminar de dar um berro, InuYasha percebeu que todos estavam dando olhares de "Putz, que louco!" para ele. O rapaz, fez uma cara de santo, sorriu marotamente e catou um óculos escuros.

InuYasha:Ah... hahaha... continuem dançando, por favor... Putz, preciso me apressar! Aiaiai...

InuYasha colocou os óculos, e saiu da balada também, à procura do casal Kagome e Kouga. Finalmente conseguiu avistá-los entrando numa lanchonete. Este entrou também, e escondeu-se atrás de uma planta.

Kagome:Hum... quero um x-burguer...

Kouga:Eu também.

InuYasha:(falando sozinho)Hunf! Eles não iam pra casa? Por que vieram numa lanchonete? Pô, mas que nada a ver!

Kagome:Amor... você não está ouvindo vozes?

Kouga:Hum? Ah, eu não!

Kagome:Então eu devo estar ficando louca...

InuYasha: ...

Nesse instante, Kouga virou o rosto de Kagome em sua direção. A garota sorriu, e se aproximou mais do rosto de seu namorado. InuYasha sentiu-se explodir naquela cena ridícula, e quando os lábios destes estavam prestes a tocar...

InuYasha:PAAAREEEM! Ò.Ó

Kagome virou. InuYasha estava em pé, a planta derrubada, e os óculos caídos em cima do seu nariz. Sentiu o rosto ruborizar, então deu um sorriso maroto a todos, e saiu correndo da lanchonete. Kagome e Kouga começaram a rir pra valer.

InuYasha:Putz, que vergonha! Bom, pelo menos, consegui impedir o beijo daqueles dois... hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!(alegre e orgulhoso)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, bem de manhãzinha, InuYasha resolveu fazer uma coisa. Declarar-se a Kagome. Queria tê-la em seus braços agora, nesse momento. Estava arrependido por ter agido da maneira grossa no passado. Senão, podiam estar juntos, ou talvez... casados! Então, decidido, InuYasha pegou o celular, e discou o número da sua amada. Demoraram-se alguns segundos para a garota atender.

Kagome:Alô?

InuYasha:Kagome? Sou eu, o InuYasha!

Kagome:Ah... o que você quer?

InuYasha:Queria sair com você hoje... agora mesmo!

Kagome:Hum? Mas do nada, assim?

InuYasha:É! E aí? Topa?

Kagome: ... Gomen... acho que não vai dar.

InuYasha:(desapontado)Por quê?

Kagome:Tenho um encontro com o Kouga...

InuYasha:Não dá pra desmarcar?

Kagome:Não...

InuYasha:Droga... ah, vamos aí, K-chaaan!

Kagome:InuYasha, já disse que...!

InuYasha:VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAAAAAMOOOS! Ó.Ò

Kagome: ... (gota)

InuYasha:VAAAMOOS!

Kagome:Tá bom, mas tem uma coisa.

InuYasha:(feliz)Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa!

Kagome:Posso levar o Kouga junto?

InuYasha:Hãããããããã?

Kagome:Por favor!

InuYasha: ... Tá bom...

Kagome:Arigatou! Então, passa na minha casa daqui a quinze minutos, ok?

InuYasha:Hai...

InuYasha desligou. Por que o Kouga devia ir junto? Por quê? Esquecendo logo essa raiva, InuYasha tornou a se vestir e dirigir-se à casa de Kagome. Depois de passar uns cinco minutos, ela apareceu, junto com o Kouga, de mãos dadas. Estes sorriram para o InuYasha, e abriram a porta do banco traseiro para se sentarem. Mas este impediu, segurando o pulso de Kagome, e puxando-a para o banco de frente. Esta acabou sentando na frente, e o Kouga atrás, tão sem graça, mas sorrindo. InuYasha lançou um olhar de vitória ao Kouga, e deu a partida. Demoraram mais ou menos meia hora para chegarem a um colégio antigo, cujo agora estava fechado. Conseguindo a permissão de entrada, os três desceram do carro e entraram na escola. Kagome admirava o lugar, e o InuYasha também, pois era o colégio que os dois estudavam.

Kagome:Quanto tempo! Que saudades do nosso colégio!

InuYasha:É, né! Nós tivemos várias lembranças aqui... como por exemplo... aquela árvore! Lembra, Kagome? Você tinha escrito "Aishiteru, InuYasha!" e tinha desenhado um coração embaixo! Muito kawaii, não?

Kagome:Ah... sim, lembrei...

Kouga: ...

InuYasha:Kagome, gostaria de te levar para um lugar!

Kagome:Hum?

InuYasha:Kouga, você espera aqui, tá? A gente já volta!

Kouga:Tá bom.

Kagome:Mas...

InuYasha:Está tudo bem, Kagome. Venha comigo!

InuYasha pegou a mão de Kagome e levou-a para um lugar um pouco longe de onde Kouga estava. O rapaz entrou numa espécie de porão, e tapou os olhos de Kagome. Logo retirou as mãos quando chegaram mais pro fundo, e a garota soltou uma exclamação de alegria e de emoçao. Lá haviam velas, que brilhavam como nunca, e no meio delas havia um bolo escrito: "Aishiteru, K-chan". Kagome levou as mãos para a boca, e admirou a "paisagem". E nisso, InuYasha chegou perto dela, e abraçou-a por trás. Kagome sentiu o coração dar uma batida muito forte, porém permaneceu quieta.

InuYasha:Gomen por não ter aceitado os seus sentimentos no passado, K-chan. Mas agora, reagi. Eu... amo você, Kagome. Então... casa comigo?

InuYasha soltou Kagome e virou-a para sua direção. Levantou o rosto da garota e lhe entregou um pequeno embrulho. Mas Kagome, fazendo uma expressão triste, devolveu o embrulho e encarou InuYasha.

Kagome:Gomen, InuYasha. Mas aquilo foi passado. Não te amo mais. Não gostaria de desmanchar o meu namoro junto com o Kouga. Eu... eu o amo de verdade!

InuYasha:Kagome, por favor, eu já pedi desculpas! Volte para mim, prometo que nunca mais machucarei você! Eu consigo deixar você feliz para sempre!

E dizendo isso, InuYasha tascou-lhe um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado. InuYasha agarrou Kagome pela cintura, e começou a aprofundar o beijo. Porém, Kagome livrou-se das carícias e do beijo, afastando-o para longe de si. Não conseguindo entender isso, InuYasha tentou se aproximar dela de novo, mas Kagome pegou a sua bolsa e fez questão de dar uma "bolsada" nele. InuYasha parou, espantado. Kagome começou a chorar, soluçando.

Kagome:Kouga... KOUGAA!

InuYasha:Ka... Kagome?

Kagome:Chame o Kouga, agora!

InuYasha:Calma, está tudo bem!

Kagome:Não, não está! KOUGAA!

BLAM!(a porta abrindo)

Kouga entrou apressadamente e abraçou Kagome. Esta retribuiu-o, e limpou as lágrimas nos ombros do rapaz. InuYasha fez uma expressão triste, e ficou a fitar o casal, e retirar-se. Ele deveria desistir da Kagome? Nunca mais a veria? InuYasha estava distraído, pensando em apenas isso, mas foi interrompido pelo Kouga que veio atrás e o alcançou segurando o seu ombro.

Kouga:InuYasha... você está bem?

InuYasha: ... Você deve estar com vontade de dar porradas em mim... não é?

Kouga:Nani?

InuYasha:Eu... declarei à Kagome... que a amava... e depois a beijei...

Kouga: ...

InuYasha:Tô esperando. Não vai me socar?

Kouga:Esqueça. Não estou a fim de fazer isso, porque daqui a alguns dias será o grande dia.

InuYasha:Grande... dia?

Kouga:É. O meu casamento e da Kagome.

InuYasha:O... o quê? Vocês vão se casar?

Kouga:Sim, neste sábado. Eu trouxe um convite pra você. Tome. Venha, por favor, está bem? Ficarei muito feliz.

E nisso, Kouga virou-se e voltou para Kagome. Enlaçou o seu braço nos ombros da garota e foi embora. InuYasha apenas ficou observando o convite, e pensou se deveria ir mesmo ou não. Achou melhor ir. Essa seria a última chance de ver a sua amada Kagome. Mas mesmo assim, não queria viver sem ver a Kagome. Suspirando de tristeza, InuYasha virou-se e foi embora também.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim, chegou o grande dia. Haviam chegado bastante gente no casamento, cumprimentando-se uns aos outros e se assentando em seus lugares. O casamento era realizado em uma igreja, a qual Kagome e InuYasha iam juntos quando eram jovens. InuYasha ficou a lembrar de tudo isso, vendo o prédio da igreja, e com um sorriso forçado, entrou. O rapaz estava bastante elegante, estava realmente muito bonito. Cumprimentou rapidamente o Kouga, e pôs a se sentar. Não demorou muito, e a cerimônia começou. O noivo chegou, e em seguida a noiva, acompanhada pelo pai de noivo. InuYasha lançou um olhar triste para a Kagome, que sorria tranqüilamente e parecia estar feliz. Caíam lágrimas no rosto do rapaz, e este logo limpou-os com a manga do paletó. Finalmente os noivos se juntaram e colocaram na frente do pastor, que sorria alegremente. Este olhou para o noivo, e ficou a fitá-lo. InuYasha, não agüentando mais, levantou-se do lugar e foi em direção do portão. E nisso, pastor abriu a boca para começar a falar.

Pastor:Hum... pergunto primeiro para o noivo... o senhor Kouga aceita a senhorita Kagome como sua esposa, e a amará mesmo que esteja doente, ou em más condições?**(Não liguem para isso, como não sabia o que escrever, escrevi assim mesmo! Espero que não tenham achado muito estranho! xDD)**

Kouga: ...

Pastor:Heim?

Kouga: ... Não.

Pastor: ...?

InuYasha parou. Olhou para o Kouga, intrigado, com cara de "Você não aceitou a Kagome como sua esposa? Seu burro!". Nesse instante, Kouga sorriu, foi para a direção de InuYasha, e segurou a mão dele.

Kouga:É a sua vez, agora, InuYasha. Vá, e seja feliz para sempre com a Kagome.

InuYasha:Kou... Kouga?

Kouga:Vá, todos estão olhando pra gente.

InuYasha: ...

InuYasha correu em direção da Kagome e olhou para ela, intrigado. Kagome sorriu. Colocou a mão no braço de InuYasha e olhou para o pastor, que parecia estar confuso.

Pastor:Bem... acho que teve mudança de noivos, eh? Voltando... o senhor...?

InuYasha:InuYasha.

Pastor:Ah, sim... O senhor InuYasha aceitará a senhorita Kagome como sua esposa, e a amará até a morte?**(Mano, sei lá o que escrevi!)**

InuYasha:SIM!

Pastor:(gota)Ótimo. E a senhorita Kagome...?

Kagome:Sim.

Pastor:Então, por favor, troquem a aliança.

InuYasha e Kagome trocaram a aliança. Se entreolharam, felizes. Não conseguindo resistir, InuYasha puxou Kagome para perto de si, e beijou-a nos lábios. Todos ficaram assustados no começo, mas logo bateram palmas comemorando esse casamento inesperado. InuYasha beijava Kagome com muito amor e carinho, e esta retribuia, colocando as mãos na nuca deste. E se soltaram, com a falta de ar, mas desta vez, Kagome beijou-o outra vez. Desta vez, o beijo estava sendo mais gostoso e com mais amor, e foi assim até o final da cerimônia. InuYasha, ainda intrigado, chegou perto de Kouga e lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

Kouga:(sorrindo)Pergunte para a Kagome.

Kagome:Ele... era apenas o meu primo... hehehe...

InuYasha:Nani? Vocês me enganaram até agora?

Kagome:Hai... para mim conquistar você e realizar o meu sonho...

InuYasha:Ai, que kawaii!(abraçando Kagome)

Kouga:Hehehe... já vou indo, gente, então, tenham uma ótima lua-de-mel!

InuYasha, Kagome:Arigatou!

Kouga saiu da sala, e acenou pela última para o casal mais lindo e perfeito do mundo!**(Eita!)** Mas logo encontrou uma garota, que também era bonita quanto a Kagome, que estava chorando. Kouga ficou curioso, e aproximou-se dela.

Kouga:Garota, por que você está chorando?

A garota levantou o rosto.

Sango:Me chamo Sango Taijiya. Eu... estou apaixonada por um garoto, só que ele não corresponde ao meu amor! Eu... vi o casamento da minha amiga Kagome, e fiquei com muita vontade de fazer a mesma coisa que ela!

Kouga:Ah, tá... hum, nesse caso, eu posso te ajudar!

Sango:Hã? Como?

Kouga:Eu, o profissional de "Unir o casal que estava desmanchado", posso ajudá-la para unir você e o garoto! Que tal?

Sango:Ai, eu agradeceria!

Kouga:Então, vamos?

Sango:S... sim...

Kouga e Sango saíram da igreja, alegres. Agora Kouga tinha mais uma missão para realizar. Unir dois corações que estavam separados e fazê-los felizes para sempre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fim!**

**Aiaiai... finalmente terminei a OneShot!**

**Nossa, minhas mãos estão doendo muito... Ú.Ù**

**Mas tudo bem, valeu a pena! xDD**

**Espero que tenham gostado bastante, viu?**

**Huahuahuahua... Kagome K-chan e Sanne Cb... espero que vocês tenham amado!**

**Fiz uma OneShot especialmente para vocês! xPP**

**Deixem reviews, oks? Isso é pra todo mundo!**

**Não esqueçam, heimm? Huahuahua...**

**Já vou começar a atualizar a "Full House"... aguardem!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Kissus e ja ne!**

**Rin-chan... (Yejin)**


End file.
